


Уджат

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на WTF Kombat 2016 для команды WTF Stargate 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уджат

Над Х'та Уджат — оком бога, оазисом в бесконечной пустыне планеты P3t-0ks, — звезды.  
  
Джек и Саманта давно спят в палатке. Я лежу на песке, раскинув руки и ноги, и смотрю в темное небо.   
  
Темнота настолько теплая и плотная, так все еще пахнет жарким солнцем и горячим, согретым на углях, вином, что, кажется, звездный свет — единственное, что осталось холодным в этом мире.  
  
Я искупался, и кожа влажная, но прохлады это не дает. Озеро теплое, песок тоже остывает слишком медленно. Я лежу под звездами и воображаю, что их лучи охлаждают меня.   
  
А Тил'к все еще купается в озере. Нет. «Совершает омовение». Он делает все настолько всерьез, что глагол «делать» кажется слишком будничным для описания. Он совершает.  
  
Саманта немножко боится его.   
  
Особенно когда он, не совсем понимая, как сказать другу что-нибудь приятное, вдруг чересчур всерьез называет ее «тоже Уджат» — тоже богиней и оком бога. А потом неловко улыбается, будто прося простить. Его губы не привыкли улыбаться.  
  
Нет, Сэм знает, что он друг. Что, если будет нужно, он станет защищать ее — даже ценой собственной жизни. Что никогда не сде... совершит ничего, что могло бы навредить ей или кому угодно из нас. Но боится. И каждый раз, почувствовав этот страх, стыдится его и извиняется перед Тил'ком — взглядом и прикосновением.  
  
Джек... он тоже боится.  
  
Он никогда не признается в этом даже себе самому. Он прячет этот страх за шутками. Он всегда смеется над своими страхами. Он называет это «мой стиль руководства».  
  
Они друзья. Тил'к, думаю, никогда прежде не считал возможным дружить с командиром. К примеру, Брата'к ему, скорее, уважаемый учитель, чем друг. Их отношения — это взаимное почтительное доверие. В них есть четкие границы дозволенного. Привычные границы.  
А Джек ломает все границы. Забирается под кожу. Вцепляется в свой страх намертво. Становится его частью. Разрушает его этим.   
Это больше, чем дружба. Это какой-то симбиоз.  
  
Я... Я. А что — я?  
  
Он произносит мое имя так, будто заключает его в картуш. От него пахнет горячим песком и мускусом. От него пахнет плавящимся воском свечей. Холодными камнями царских гробниц. Он мало говорит.   
  
Я хочу уметь читать его. Хочу, чтобы он рассказывал мне сказки джаффа — страшные и прекрасные. Хочу слышать его голос. Хочу его неулыбчивые губы на своей коже. Хочу пробовать на вкус его шершавые пальцы.  
  
— Дэниел Джексон.  
  
Вот, прозвучало. Что? То ли он просто констатирует, что заметил меня, лежащего на песке, голого — под таким же голым темным небом. То ли обращается ко мне, чтобы поговорить о погоде. То ли отвечает сам себе на какие-то вопросы, которых не озвучивает.  
  
— М? — приподнимаюсь на локте. — Я мешаю? Ты будешь проводить здесь кел'но'рим?  
  
— Нет, — опускается на песок. На песок между моими ступнями. Молчит. Смотрит. Капли воды скатываются по темной коже. Дышит едва слышно.  
  
Я падаю обратно на песок и возвращаюсь к звездам, к их прохладным лучам. Они сегодня совершенно бесцеремонны. Освещают все, касаются всего. Бесстыдно. Нут, ненасытной Нут этой ночью мало Геба — и она глядит на меня, улыбаясь, и ее глаза сияют, как звезды, и ее лоно вбирает меня...   
  
И пальцы Тил'ка у меня во рту. Чтобы я не орал.  
  
— Дэниел Джексон.  
  
Я все равно не понимаю, что он хочет сказать мне.  
  
Я все еще не умею его читать.

  
_________________________

  
  
Примечания:  
  
Уджат (древнеегип.) — (также око Ра или глаз Гора) — древнеегипетский символ, левый соколиный глаз бога Гора, который был выбит в его схватке с Сетом. Он олицетворял собой различные аспекты божественного миропорядка, от царской власти до плодородия. Часто «глаз Гора» олицетворял богиню истины, Маат, связанную с культом Ра и носившую имена «дочь Ра» или «глаз Ра».  
  
Картуш (древнеегип.) — продолговатый закругленный контур с горизонтальной линией внизу, который указывает на то, что написанный в нём текст является царским именем.  
  
Нут (древнеегип.) — богиня неба (родившая солнце, звёзды и большинство богов).  
  
Геб (древнеегип.) — бог земли.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор имел в виду минет. Правда-правда.


End file.
